


Artifacts

by LaneyBoggs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, May/December Relationship, Original Character(s), Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaneyBoggs/pseuds/LaneyBoggs
Summary: An archaeologist goes exploring and finds someone (and some *things*) she didn't expect.





	Artifacts

**Author's Note:**

> Now I just want to do a Mary Jane Watson/Doc Ock fic. Oh, the struggle of trying to write something normal...but if you're reading this, you understand.

For a moment, Anna wasn’t sure if she should continue.

Something about the cave struck her as ominous. Maybe she should turn around, get back up to the parched earth under the sun – back to safety.

But then the moment passed, and she laughed at herself. Would she throw away what could potential be her biggest discovery away on a sense of childish fright? No. She was stronger than that, and she would see this journey to its conclusion, whatever it was.

Maybe this will finally bring you some acclaim. Some attention.

Images of bared skin and longing whispers filled her mind, but she forced them away. The task at hand was filled with adventure, not passion.

She continued to mock herself and her own foreboding as she passed through the cave’s entrance and shone her lantern into its depths. Its light took a moment to illuminate her surroundings.

Oh no, Anna, what if there’s a vampire lurking in the shadows?

Maybe a zombie will rise up and try to take a bite out of your leg.

What if there’s a cursed ring buried somewhere in the dirt?

But there was nothing. Anna grinned in spite of herself, and the last vestiges of fear slipped away. She took a longer look at the space around her.

The cave was small and circular. Dirt and sand mingled under her feet, and water dripped slowly down from the spires above. Almost everything was a variation of something she had seen before.

But not quite everything.

In the center of the cave stood a low stone structure. To Anna, it looked almost like an altar. She grinned again.

An altar, of course. This must be where the evil cave people perform their virgin sacrifices. And you, unfortunately, fit that bill.

As she gazed at the altar, she registered the ache in her legs. She had been climbing, walking, crouching, and crawling for at least a couple of hours.

It wouldn’t hurt to take a rest. You’ve still got to go further—and then all the way back, Indiana Jones.

She didn’t need to convince herself much further, and she sprawled across the stone in relief. As she rubbed her legs, she noticed a dark tunnel at the opposite end of the room.  
Was that where she needed to go? Maybe God would do her a favor and make it a little bit easier. Maybe the evidence of a little-known civilization was just steps from her, buried under thousands of years’ worth of sand and stone.

Anna began to stand, but the dull protest from her feet told her that she wasn’t quite ready to explore further. She sat back down—groundbreaking (ha, literally) discoveries could wait. After all, there was no one else here.

“Are you all right?”

Anna turned around, wildly feeling for her lantern. As she reached for it, her eyes instinctively lifted in the direction of the voice. She froze, the light forgotten.

It was a man. An older man—late thirties or early forties?—in simple, rumpled clothes. He had no tools, no bag, no shoes. Anna looked in wonder at the man’s bare feet. It was hard, in the dim light, to make out his body below the waist, but she was certain that he had nothing with him. It was as if he had just casually wandered into the cave on a whim.

Her eyes met his, and he raised his eyebrows expectantly. Anna tried to think of something to say.

“Um, yeah. You just scared me, that was all. Are you another…” she paused. “Who are you?”

The man smiled, and it occurred to Anna that he had a rather handsome face. He looked like an actor she had once had a crush on, back when she was more interested in Hollywood Hills than desert sands. His intelligent brown eyes studied her, and she unconsciously looked away. Immediately, the mocking voice in her head started up again.

Think you could stop averting your eyes like a smitten teenager? You’re a grown woman, for God’s sake. Even virgins aren’t supposed to be this obvious.

The man’s smile broadened, and for a moment Anna almost thought that he might know what she was thinking.

“You know, I’ve had many names over the years. I think I’ve forgotten what the original one was. I’ve always liked the name Hades.”

Anna laughed in spite of her fear and embarrassment. “That’s a subtle way of calling yourself a god.”

Hades—yes, Hades—stepped toward her. As he did, Anna heard the sound of something slithering near his feet. Were there snakes in here? That was the last thing the second coming of Indiana Jones needed on her quest.

Hades didn’t seem to hear the noise. “Not a god, not at all. Only one of His creatures, whatever I am. I’ve just grown partial to the name—and its reputation.”

He took a step forward, and Anna slid further along the altar. Her fear flooded back into her mind as her feet slid in the dirt. What if Hades was insane? How had he found his way down here with her?

“That’s not a good enough answer. Why are you here? How did you get down here?” Her voice shook, and she saw what looked like concern flash across Hades’ features.

“I’m not going to hurt you…what is your name?”

“Anna,” Anna nearly whispered.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Anna. I live here, and I merely came to see what the source of that light was. And, as for what I am, you can decide for yourself.”

He took another step forward as the last word fell from his mouth. In the split second wherein her eyes traveled from his face to the ground, Anna was sure that there was a snake lying low beside him, ready to strike.

But it wasn’t a snake, and her jaw dropped as she took in the sight. Trailing down from behind Hades’ back were five long, black tentacles. She tried to speak, but nothing came out. Her mind raced through words and images, and finally she was able to force her mouth open. She seized on the first thing, the first frame of reference, that came to mind.

“You have…it’s like that villain from those Spider-Man comics.”

Hades was grinning before she even finished speaking, and Anna felt the beginnings of a blush color her cheeks.

Good job, Anna. What a fucking stupid thing to say.

“Well, I’ve never heard that one before.” Anna dropped her eyes to her feet. Her face burned. The mocking voice came back again, sensible and incredulous.

Why are you embarrassed? You should be concerned with, I don’t know, getting out of here alive. He has TENTACLES, Anna. What if you really are some kind of virgin sacrifice for this…man?

One of the tentacles began to slide toward her, almost casually.

“If I’m the villain, does that make you…the damsel in distress? What was her name, Mary Jane? Don’t tell me one of those is your middle name, Anna Mary Jane.” His tone was teasing, but Anna willed herself to look at the writhing tentacles again. What if all of this was a front, a trick? What if he did want to hurt her?

“Tell me more about yourself.” She forced her voice to stay steady. “I’ll even tell you about me. My name is Anna, and I’m an archaeologist looking for the remnants of a lost civilization.” Her words sounded pompous and hollow, but Hades didn’t seem to mind.

“Impressive.” A tentacle moved closer to her feet, and Anna tried to ignore it.

“I don’t live down here, Hades. I live up on the surface, and I intend to make it back there. So, are you going to keep messing with me, or are you going to leave me alone?”

A silence followed, and the tip of one tentacle slipped over Anna’s boot. She briefly closed her eyes and attempted to push away her fear and disbelief.

“I figured that someone like you didn’t belong down here,” Hades said lightly. “You’re far too…human.” His eyes briefly scanned her body, and Anna shivered. As she did, she saw that same odd concern on Hades’ face.

“Are you okay?”

She nodded, mute.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Hades repeated. Anna looked at him again, and she saw a strange light in his eye as he looked at her once more.

“Actually, hurting you is the opposite of what I’d like to do.”

The tentacle slid up over Anna’s ankle, and she brushed it away. “What do you mean?”

“Well, Anna…” He drew out her name, low and soft, and Anna felt her stomach hitch with something that wasn’t quite fear.

“All the myths you read are about gods and creatures and beings causing humans harm—feeding off of their pain, as it were.” He looked at her hard. “But some of them—some of us—fed off of new experiences, off of pleasure, whatever form that pleasure may take.”

At first, Anna didn’t understand. But then another tentacle nudged its way under the shoulder of her tank top, and she felt her blush return anew.

“Oh, um, I don’t think…” She twisted away from the tentacle at her shoulder, and her stomach hitched again as it fell away. Her fear had disappeared, and it had been replaced with the beginnings of something she did not like.

Hades seemed to try for another smile, but it was more of a grimace. “What don’t you think? After a time, most of those beings faded away. But some—such as myself—were able to exist for many centuries by slowly feeding off of the small delights we could find. Making our homes in secret, stealing out into the sun, biding our time, waiting for the time when something substantial would stumble across us.”

His eyes seemed to burn as they locked onto hers. “Like a blushing virgin with a few untapped desires.”

“I’m not a virgin!” Anna was angry, and embarrassed again. “I’m twenty-four…” She trailed off, feeling silly and childish.

Hades’ expression had hardened. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Anna. I can sense it.” Hades stepped closer, the teasing tone still around the edges of his voice, but now colored with something hot and hard. “A young woman, focused on making a name for herself before beginning a family…”

This is a game to him, Anna. He has no real desire for you, like you do him. An unrequited crush.

“Too busy and defeated for anything other than her own unsatisfying hand…”

Not dangerous, but the same as you’ve always had. Unwanting, dismissive. The kind of people that drove you underground with the dead and the lost.

“Stroking frantically under the sheets for some kind of feeble release, too scared to explore the heat building inside her and the hard, needful part of herself that slips beneath her fingers—”

“And what would you have to offer me?” Anna spat. Her anger consumed her embarrassment. She thought of the actor she used to like, and of the slow grounding of her fantasies. “Why are you taunting me like this? I just…I don’t…” She closed her eyes tightly, willing herself to stay calm, and begging her tears not to fall.

Hades was silent, and Anna could feel his eyes on her turned-away face.

“I’m sorry, Anna.” His voice was soft. “It’s been a long time since I’ve spoken to anyone, much less anyone who I wanted to…” He paused. “Know.”

Anna said nothing.

“I didn’t really come out here because of the light. I’ve been watching you since you stepped foot underground. Not to harm you, not at all. But because feeding off of pleasure and living down here is a lot like trying to find water in the desert.” He laughed, and his voice took on an edge. “And then, suddenly…a virgin, untouched, pretty, adventurous, needing, one whom I could awaken and satisfy for weeks…”

Anna felt a spark of warmth between her legs, and she turned to look at him. She felt a tentacle rest against her knee, and she shivered again—this time, she wasn’t sure why.

“I had lost hope, was quietly frustrated and bitter before I even spoke to you. You may have blushed and mumbled, but surely you would have no real interest in me. My approach, such as it was, was unnecessary. I apologize for making you uncomfortable.” He stepped away from her. “I am telling the truth when I say I won’t harm you. Please feel free to leave me, and think of me only as some exhaustion-induced hallucination.” He laughed softly, grimacing again.

Anna looked at her feet, and her anger melted away. She looked at the tentacle against her leg, feeling more and more as if it belonged there. She thought of the nonexistent relationships, the frustration, and—she smirked—the fumbling under the sheets. She thought of Hades’ eyes, and the way he said her name. She thought of the slick arousal beginning to pool between her legs.

Maybe that ominous feeling was something else. Maybe things happen for a reason.

Maybe you shouldn’t have wait for attention but, instead, seek it out.

She lifted her head, but kept her eyes on the ground.

“Could you show me?”

The tentacle on her knee rose ever so slightly.

“What?” Anna could hear the careful, hopeful control in Hades’ voice.

“Well, we both get something, right? You receive, um, nourishment, and I receive…pleasure.”

The tentacle was now against her thigh. The careful control was still in Hades’ voice. He leaned in close to her.

“How much do you want me to show you? I would like to be sure of your full consent, Anna.”

Anna couldn’t look at him. The tentacle slipped inside the thin fabric of her underwear, and she gasped, jerking her head up to meet his eyes at last. The small, secret spot between her legs stiffened and filled her with need. She steadied herself.

“Maybe I’ll just see what I like.” She straightened, surer now. She didn’t know why she agreed, why she hadn’t run, why she had entered the cave at all now, but she understood that this situation—crazy, unbelievable—felt somehow right.

Hades laughed again—not mockingly, but approvingly. His eyes shone.

“Maybe we both will.”

There was a pause.

And then his tentacle wrapped itself around the aching, secret spot.

Anna’s breath caught in her throat, and she fell against Hades’ shoulder. His teeth caught against her ear.

“That isn’t even the best part, Mary Jane.”

His hands hastily unbuttoned her shirt, and three tentacles rose up to meet his fingers. Two caught her the soft pink tips of her breasts, and Anna felt them harden under Hades’ ministrations. His lips enveloped hers as he laid her down upon the altar.

Virgin sacrifice, Anna thought, and she laughed and pulled him closer to her.

His lips left hers, and for a moment she was confused. Then his teeth caught against her nipple, insistent and searching, and she moaned softly, self-consciously. He bit her, over and over, sucking her hard into his mouth, and her voice echoed off of the dimly-lit walls as her embarrassment fell away.

It seemed to go on for an eternity, and she didn’t want it to stop. Hades explored nearly all of her body, and she gasped and moaned as he awakened her like he had promised. The tentacles—his—pressed against her clit and made her breath catch, caressed her arms and thighs and made her eyes drift closed. Hades knew exactly what to say to her, how to touch her, how to drive her over the edge. Only one thing broke through her haze and Hades’ whispered praises.

Four tentacles? I thought there were…

And then she felt it. It was longer and thicker than the others, and it was wrapping slowly around her leg—up her leg. The tentacle at her clit moved to tease her entrance, and she stiffened.

Hades lifted his lips from her blush-pink skin, sensing her discomfort.

“Is something wrong?”

Anna couldn’t think of what to say. She felt the smallest tentacle slide up and away, now focused on the small of her back. The largest tentacle slipped over her entrance, nearly penetrating her, and her eyes widened.

“Will…will it hurt?” Hades stroked her hair, and Anna felt her shorts and underwear being drawn down her legs.

“I can’t say. All I can promise you is that any pain or discomfort will soon fade.” He kissed her gently. “Do you want me to stop?”

Anna paused for a moment, but she knew what her answer was.

“No.”  
Hades smiled. “Well, I’d better get on with it, then.”

For the briefest moment, time seemed to stop.

And then Anna felt the thick tip of the tentacle push into her. It was immediately accompanied by a dull ache.

“Hades…” She twisted unconsciously as the tentacle slipped further inside her, stretching her tight walls. The ache intensified.

“It’s okay.” Hades’ skillful fingers found her clit, and Anna tried to focus on the small waves of pleasure.

“Is it almost…” As she spoke, the tentacle stopped. She breathed shallowly, and Hades leaned down to speak softly to her.

“Take a deep breath, Anna. Hold onto me.”

Anna felt the tentacle press against her…hymen? Maidenhead? She didn’t know the name for it, and she forced the thought from her mind.

The tentacle recoiled slightly.

Anna wrapped her arms around Hades and buried her face in his neck.

There was a pause, and then the tentacle pushed hard into her. Something gave inside of her, and Hades filled her as he thrust forward.

The forgotten tears spilled out from behind Anna’s eyes as the ache became a sharp stab. She could hear him whispering, feel him moving within her, almost searching. What was he looking for?

He brushed against a nearly hidden spot inside her, and a wave of pleasure passed through her pain.

“Yes…Hades…”

“There now,” Hades murmured, and he pushed into her again, finding the same fragile place. Anna felt her back arch.

“Keep…keep going…”

He was moving faster now, pushing harder, and his whispers became indecipherable. In her fog of receding pain and tightening pleasure, Anna could barely make out her own name. His eyes met hers.

“Beautiful Anna…innocent little Mary Jane…closer now…”

She blushed again, and she thought that by now her body might stay that way forever, hot and flushed, but it was worth it for the building tension inside her. Nearly unbearable…

“Yes, Anna, come with me…”

Anna had just enough time to think where before his arms tightened around her shoulders and he cried out her name. And then there was something hot and wet spilling inside of her, and the tentacle inside her seized one final time on that needful place and it was too much and the knot in her stomach spun out and swept across her body and she pressed herself to him and cried out his name as the last of hers passed his lips.

Hades slipped out of her, warm and soft, and pulled her shaking body against his. His hands found her clit and coaxed her gently down from the last of her high.

“Did I give you pleasure, Anna?”

“Yes,” she whispered, and reclined against him. A thought struck her. “Do you get enough…”

He chuckled. “Enough to last for a decade, at least. Maybe more.”

“That’s good.” Anna yawned. “I’m tired enough as it is. I don’t think I could do that again, much less climb my way out of here.”

“Maybe you should stay here,” Hades suggested. “Take some time to get your strength back. Find out what’s behind that mysterious doorway I came out of.”

Anna nodded and idly stroked his chest. The largest tentacle stirred and began to caress her calf.

“Or…” Hades’ voice lowered. “We could stay right here.” The tentacle climbed higher, and her tiredness vanished.

Anna laughed. “I’m an explorer—always up for a new adventure.”

Hades kissed her smiling lips.

“Good.”

And he pulled her back into the embrace of the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> Request, comment, condemn me to hell -- whatever you want.


End file.
